Tokusubs Wiki
Fansubbing Groups * Aesir Subs * Bunny Hat Subs * Grown Ups In Spandex * HaroRangers * Hikari Senshi * Hi no Tori Fansubs * KITsubs * Midnight Crew Subs * Over-Time * TV-Nihon * MillionFold Curiosity * MegaBeast Empire * Imagination Station * Love & Care * Rampage Subs International * TinyHenshin Subs * The Moonlighters Fansubbing Progress List Super Hero Time : *' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon (incl. ) *' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon (incl. ) *' ' - Imagination Station, TV-Nihon **' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon Super Sentai #' ': DeadFishFansubs (52), Rampage Subs (W/ BadApple/DeltaSubs) (1-32) (W/ Love & Care) (33-36), MegaBeast Empire (Bomb Hurricane) #' ': G.U.I.S. (1) DeadFishFansubs (15), Goranger VS JAKQ: G.U.I.S. #' ': JN Productions (1-52), MegaBeast Empire (7/52) #' ': DeadFishFansubs (1-2, 4, 7, 9-11, 46, 51) #' ': Gao Soul Forever! (1-50, Movie) #' ': Modified Portuguese Dub subtitles (1-50 + Movie) #' ': DeadFishFansubs (1, 23, 30) #' ': G.U.I.S. (1-38), Filipino English Dub (1-51) #' ': Super Hero Time (promo), TVN (1-8), DeadFishFansubs (9-20, 22-24, 26-29, 31-55) #' ': Supornova Fansubs (1-6), DeadFishFansubs (7, 15-19, 21, 24, 47-50), English Dub (8, 11-12) #' ': G.U.I.S. (1-51 + Movie) #' ': G.U.I.S. (1-49, 1-34 DVD v2) #' ': Love & Care (1-3 + Special), Evolution & Hikari-Senshi (1-2) #' ': G.U.I.S. (1-12) #' ': G.U.I.S. (1-51) #' ': G.U.I.S. (W/ MegaAnon) (1-50 + Special), Shout Factory! Official DVD release (1-50) #' ': Hikari-Senshi (1-50, movie, some commercials), TV-Nihon (1-50, movie) #' ': G.U.I.S. (W/ HS)(1-53 + movie) #' ': MillionFold Curiosity (1-28) #' ': HaroRangers (1-45) #' ': MillionFold Curiosity (1-51) #' ': MillionFold Curiosity (1-45) #' ': Hikari-Senshi (1-17) #' ': TV-Nihon (1-15), Over-Time & Super Hero Time (1-20), RedRogueRanger (1-51) #' ': Gao Soul Forever! (1-51, Movie, Extras), Tokuplex (Vs. Super Sentai) #' ': HaroRangers (1-5), Skewed Studios (1-10), Bootleg HK DVD subs (1-51) #' ':' Imagination Station (1-50 + Movie)', Midnight Crew Subs (Dekranger VS Abaranger) #' ': TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Special DVD, Dekranger VS Abaranger, Magiranger VS Dekranger), Midnight Crew Subs (w/Over-Time) (Dekaranger VS Abaranger), Over-Time (1-3) #' ': TV-Nihon (1-49), tinyhenshin (1-26) #' ': TV-Nihon (1-49, Movie, Boukenger VS Super Sentai), Aesir & Hikari-Senshi (1-7, History Segment 00) #' ': TV-Nihon (1-49 +Movie), GekiKnight & Hikari-Senshi (1-49 + Movie) #' ': TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Go-onger VS Gekiranger, Shinkenger VS Go-onger), Go-Anonger (1-50, Movie, Go-onger VS Gekiranger, Shinkenger VS Go-onger) #' ': TV-Nihon (1-49, Movie, 1 Director's Cut, Shinkenger VS Go-onger, Special DVD, V-Cinema, Goseiger VS Shinkenger), Shinkenanon (1-32, Movie, 1 Director's Cut), Over-Time (1-35, 1-2 Director's Cut, Movie, Decade 24-25) #' ': TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Goseiger VS Shinkenger, Tensou Sentai Goseiger Returns: Last Epic - The Gosei Angels are National Idols!?), MillionFold Curiosity (1-50, Movie, Goseiger VS Shinkenger) #' ': Over-Time (1-51, Gokaiger VS Goseiger Super Sentai 1999 Hero Great Battle, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger VS Gavan), TVN (1-51, Gokaiger VS Goseiger Super Sentai 1999 Hero Great Battle, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger VS Gavan, Hyper Battle Video) #' ': Over-Time (1-50, Protect the Tokyo Enetower, Go Busters vs GoKaiger), TV-Nihon (1-50, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters, Protect the Tokyo Enetower, Go Busters vs GoKaiger) #' ': Over-Time (1-48, Gaburincho of Music), TV-Nihon (1-48, Gaburincho of Music) #' ': Over-Time (1-47), TV-Nihon (1-47) #' ': Over-Time (ongoing), TV-Nihon (ongoing) :Total Episodes with NO English sub/dub (RAW ONLY): 341 :Total Episodes with RAW ONLY/HK/Dub: 398 Unofficial Sentai #' ': Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13) #' ': Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13) Kamen Rider :Showa Rider *' ': KITsubs (1-43), Bootleg HK DVD subs (four movies) *' ': Generation Kikaida (1-52 complete on DVD), Bootleg HK DVD subs (both movies) *' ': Order of Zeronos (1-6), Big-Nova (1), Bootleg HK DVD subs (1-35) *' ': Hi no Tori (1-24) *' ': Midnight Crew Subs (w/KITsubs) (1-39) *' ': KITsubs (1-33), Bootleg HK DVD subs (1-54) *' ': KITsubs (1-5), Bootleg HK DVD subs (1-48) *' ': Midnight Crew Subs *' ': Century Kings (1-51, both movies) *' ': Stone (1-47), FansubFilmRobo (Special), MegaBeast Empire (Special) *' ': TV-Nihon *' ': TV-Nihon, MegaAnon *' ': TV-Nihon, MegaAnon *' ': Century Kings & Skewed Studios, MegaAnon :Heisei Rider #' : Midnight Crew Subs (1-50, HBV, New Year's Special)' #' : Cruel Angel Productions (1-51, Movie, HBV, ANT Special), Gomen Rider (1-51, Movie, ANT Special)' #' : TV-Nihon (1-50, movie, 13 Rider Special, promos and commercials), Midnight Crew Subs (HBV)' #' : TV-Nihon (1-50, Paradise Lost, HBV)' #' : TV-Nihon (1-49, movie, HBV)' #' : TV-Nihon (1-48)' #' : TV-Nihon (1-49, movie, HBV)' #' : TV-Nihon (1-49, 7 movies, HBV)' #' : TV-Nihon (1-48, movie, HBV), Order of Zeronos (1-48)' #' : TV-Nihon (1-31, 3 movies), Order of Zeronos (1-31), KITsubs (Live & Show The Musical),' Millionfold Curiosity (1-3), Over-Time (24-25) #' ': Over-Time (1-49, 5 movies, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-49, 5 movies, HBV, Wakana's Healing Princess) #' : Over-Time (1-48, 4 movies), TV-Nihon (1-48, 4 movies, HBV)' #' :' Over-Time (1-48, movie, HBV)', Aesir (1-48, movie, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-48, movie, HBV) #' ': Over-Time (1-53), TV-Nihon (1-53) #' :' Aesir (1-47), TV-Nihon (1-47) #' :' TV-Nihon (Ongoing), Over-Time (w/KITsubs) (Ongoing) Misc./One-off specials #' ': Tokyo Shock (Available on DVD) #' ': TV-Nihon #' ': TV-Nihon, MegaAnon :Total Episodes with NO English subs (RAW ONLY): 55 :Total Episodes with RAW Only/HK subs: 148 Metal Heroes #' ' 44/44: Bunny Hat(1-5), HK Subs (6-44) #' ' 51/51: Midnight Crew, HK SUBS (1-51) #' ' 49/49: Unknown on Veoh (49/49) #' ' 30/46 - DeadFishFansubs (35, 43-46), 25/46 MegaBeast Empire #' ' 1/44 - DeadFishFansubs (1) #' 39/39' - Hi No Tori (1), DeadFishFansubs (2-20, 31-39) + HK subs (21-30) #' ' 0/50 #' ' 1/52 - The Moonlighters, Daigeki + /m/ subs (movie, DDL: https://mega.co.nz/#!B9gVWJQT!lR2YFjkxHmISF43J6vWToaj0i0h2LX0rwKn0VvaqMrg) #' ' 0/49 #' ' 0/53 #' ' 0/49 #' ' 8/50 - MegaBeast Empire + Movie - Daigeki (DDL: https://mega.co.nz/#!ZoQjGKKD!gN7dQqTKvSsVEnQhDQU0iulsztFr6dfQ-0t1KRcxMTk) #' ' 1/51 - Hikari Senshi + Daigeki (compilation movie, DDL: https://mega.co.nz/#!1phVCITR!7JhIPUNMq61j625fFynrwLJqbh54RKfeYqWTXXZ-zkg) #' ' 3/53 HNT #' ' 0/50 #' ' 0/52 #' ' 0/45 *' revival' - Over-Time (Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Gavan: The Movie, Super Hero Taisen Z, Sharivan NEXT GEN, Shaider Next Gen), TV-Nihon (Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Televi-kun DVD, Gavan: The Movie, Super Hero Taisen Z) :Total Episodes with NO English sub/dub (RAW ONLY): 651 Ultraman *'Ultra Q': 28/28 - Complete DVD series *'Ultraman': 39/39 - Midnight Crew Subs *'Ultraseven': 49/49 - Complete DVD series *'Return of Ultraman': 51/51 - HK DVD (1-51), English Dub (As Ultraman Jack) (1-51), (1-11) Hikari Senshi *'Ultraman Ace': 52/52 - HK DVD (1-52) *'Ultraman Taro': 53/53 -''' '''English Dub (1-53), HK DVD (1-53) *'Ultraman Leo': 51/51 - http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-leo (1-51) *'The Ultraman (Anime)': ??/50 - NA *'Ultraman 80': 50/50 -''' '''http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-80 (1-50) *'Ultraman Tiga': 52/52 MCS *'Ultraman Dyna': 04/51 Hi-no-tori/Megabeast Empire *'Ultraman Gaia': 51/51 - HK SUBS, 06/51 Hikari Senshi, 04/51 Hi no Tori, *'Ultraman Neos': 12/12 - Hi no Tori *'Ultraman Cosmos': 65/65 - HK SUBS, English Dub (1-65) *'Ultra Q - Dark Fantasy': ??/26 - NA *'Ultraman Nexus': 37/37 TV-Nihon *'Ultraman Max' - 40/40 LICENSED BY CRUNCHYROLL *'Ultraman Moebius: 50/50' + 'Ultraman Moebius & Ultra Brothers movie' ''- Fushigi-Chan, 50/50 ''LICENSED BY CRUNCHYROLL *'Ultraseven X': 12/12 TV-Nihon *'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: 13/13 -' G.U.I.S. 1-12/13 ' *'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle NEO: 13/13 - HK SUBS *'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy, Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial & Ultraman Saga(plus specials)': G.U.I.S. *'Neo Ultra Q': 24/24 - HK SUBS',' MegaBeast Empire (1-3) *'Ultraman Ginga/New Ultraman Anthology': 11/11 - TV Nihon (1-11), Over-time (1-8 + Extra) :Total Episodes with NO English sub/dub (RAW ONLY): 120 Garo #'Garo': GomenRider (25/25, Specials, and Movie), TV-Nihon (25/25, Specials and Movie) #'Garo: Makai Senki': Over-Time + Midnight Crew Subs (25/25), TV-Nihon (25/25) #'Garo: The One Who Shines in the Darkness': Over-Time (25/25) Misc *'Android Kikaider': Generation Kikaida (1-43 complete on DVD) **'Kikaider 01': Generation Kikaida (1-46 complete on DVD) **'Kikaider REBOOT': Generation Kikaida (Movie on DVD) *'Inazuman': Generation Kikaida (1-25 complete on DVD) **'Inazuman Flash': 0/23 *'Daimajin Kanon': 26/26 Over-Time, 16/26 TV-Nihon & SkewedStudios *'Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon': 49/49 TV-Nihon, 49/49 Miss Dream *'Cutie Honey THE LIVE': Sailor Spork (26/26), TV-Nihon (26/26 + Special) *'Robot Detective: '''19/26 Dead Fish Fansubs (1-7, 9-12, 14, 18-22, 25-26) *'Kaiketsu Zubat': '''MillionFold Curiosity 32/32' *'Akumaizer-3': 11/38, KITsubs (1-8), Dead Fish Fansubs (16, 37-38) *'Kanpai Senshi After V': MegaBeast Empire 12/12 *'Azteckaiser': Skaro Hunting Society 4/26 *'Battle Hawk': Skaro Hunting Society 4/26 *'Lady Battle Cop': 'ADV Films Inc. (Movie on VHS) '(Subtitles DDL: https://mega.co.nz/#!FZNQzSgI!KZlMIQyVu21VFKsjL113c8tkSuIJBNE74ajlEN5hrKY) Category:Browse